


Year of the Dragon

by PaperFox19



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Anthromorph, Frot, Furry, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spud and Jake spend new years having some fun, and Spud wants something extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year of the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; reviews inspire new fics and keeps me working on othwrs .

Jake and Spud were hanging out on new year’s eve, the two had been dating since high school, and started having sex their senior year. There was one thing however that Spud wanted and Jake had never done for him.

Spud wanted Jake to take him in his dragon form. So as a new years eve treat that’s what Spud asked of Jake.

“So you want me to fuck you dragon style, can’t say I haven’t thought of it, are you sure you can handle it?” Jake said and Spud nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yeah dude I’ve been dreaming of this please please please!!” Spud pleaded and Jake chuckled.

“Alright Spud, but get ready this will be more intense then we have ever done before.” Spud raced off to prepare, the brown haired youth stripped off his clothing and fetched the bottle of lube. Spud lubed up his fingers and began fingering himself. One finger became two and then three, and he moaned as he finger fucked himself.

Jake’s body transformed into his massive dragon form, his body thick with muscles and his cock and balls were finally revealed. Jake gave his dick a few strokes as he watched Spud play with his ass. Spud looked back and drooled as he saw Jake’s even bigger cock. Spud stopped fingering himself and crawled on all fours over to Jake, he nuzzled Jake’s cock and was amazed at its size and shape. Even in dragon form his cock retained its human shape, but the length and girth were increased. Jake’s cock was red like the rest of his dragon skin, but the head was black like his talons, his dick retained its cut form so the fat head was completely exposed. Its length reach at least 15 inches and was atleast 4 fingers thick.

“You wanted a dragon fucking.” Jake pounced onto Spud, being careful not to hurt him. “And you will get one.” Jake took Spud’s cock into his mouth and used his tongue to swirl around the length as he sucked it.

“Oh fuck!!!!” Spud moaned as his cock was enveloped by Jake’s mouth, it was so warm inside it made his cock cry with pleasure. Jake’s tongue flicked the slit before wrapping around Spud’s cock and pumping it in time with his sucks. Jake began to flap his wings as he sucked Spud’s cock letting a breeze wash over his balls.

Spud’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth and he was drooling. This was more than he could have dreamed with a low animalistic moan he came. With no trouble at all Jake drank him down. “That better be not all you have Spud, this dragon’s out of his cage and wants to play.”

Jake’s tail came around and began teasing Spud’s ass. Spud arched his back and moaned as the tail sank into him. “I got more.” Spud said and leaned forward and began licking Jake’s massive cock. He took the head into his mouth and had to use both hands to pump the massive cock.

“Oh yeah work it Spud and I’ll take you so hard you won’t walk for months.” Jake’s words got Spud even more eager. He grabbed the bottle of lube and smeared some all over Jake’s massive cock. Spud moaned around Jake’s cock head as the tail found his sweet spot and began hitting the spot again and again.

“Ahh Jake please your tail is good but I want your cock.” Spud moaned and Jake grinned.

“Alright baby, just get relaxed.” Jake removed his tail from Spud’s hole and laid his boyfriend down onto his back. Spud spread his legs and wrapped them around Jake’s muscled back. Jack began to push his cock into Spud’s ass, he went slow to let Spud get used to his girth but from his moans he was ok with the friction.

Jake soon buried his full dragon cock deep into Spud’s body reaching deeper than his normal one could have reached. Jake waited for Spud to adjust, then started to move, pulling all the way back to the tip only to thrust back in. Spud wailed in pleasure his inner muscles clamping down onto Jake’s massive dick. Jake didn’t expect how sensitive his dragon cock would be, he felt his release drawing close.

Luckily Jake’s cock was driving Spud wild with lust, after a few more thrusts Spud came spraying his cum all over his body. Jake hissed as Spud’s inner walls clamped down on him in his release, Jake managed three more thrusts before cumming deep into Spud’s body.

Jake’s cum flooded Spud’s body filling him up so much his stomach swelled from the over flow. Jake reverted back to mostly human form, but kept his cock of the dragon deep inside him. Spud was in a daze and didn’t snap out of it for a good hour. “Wow.”

“I know, happy new year.”

“Can we make it the year of the dragon every year?” Spud asked rubbing his swollen baby.

“You got it.” Jake said and the two shared a kiss and the night sky lit up in fireworks.

End


End file.
